someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The City
Disclamer. This is my first creepy pasta. Ever. Be as blunt as you can be, and have a nice day! The ritual. Hello. My name is john doe. Yes, its not my real name. If i gave it out, the authorities's would PROBABLY through me into some sort of asylum. What im about to tell you May seem a bit... insane. Yeah. Insane. Basically, my ritual Allows you to visit this city that Is... Um... I cant find the right words. no, there are no killers there. (They have a good police force). Lets begin, no? The Ingredients. You will need: #Salt. Lots of it. #Quartz. 4 or so crystals #A elevator. most preferably one no one travels in* *So you dont look like a dweeb when someone walks in on you. The actual ritual. First, you must travel into your elevator of choice. Then, proceed to lay the quartz In the corners of the elevator. Proceed to make a line of salt between the quartz crystals. You should have 4 lines of the salt connecting the quartz. Then, proceed to spam level 1, and the close button. You should start going down to level 0. When the doors open, you should Be in a city with Grey skys, with a white sun. The streets are generally crowded, and The largest tower is a dual-tower connected via hyper loop. Looks like The World trade center before 9/11. If you are in any other city, GET OUT. If you want to get out of the city, just enter the elevator, and press 1. You should be back on the level you began the ritual. If it dose not work, The elevator line was broke on your way down. Try a different elevator. Things you need to know. First, the locals of the town will most likely call you a up-worlder. They have no problem with outsiders. Second, Dont stay to long. You will be enticed to stay longer. and then longer. and then longer. Third, androids don't work. everything else does. Fourth, The police are REALLY militarized. Dont get into brawls with them. 5th, last, but not least, never, EVER go into places fenced off, with signs saying "Code DCLXVI". You will most likely be killed by the things in there. Warnings If you do not follow the ritual EXACTLY, here are multiple things that may happen: The ritual may not work. You may find yourself in another city. You may find yourself in the otherworld. (See korean elevator game) You may die. somehow. If someone interupts the ritual... If someone walks onto you during the ritual, Get out immediately. GET OUT. If you do not, the elevator cords WILL snap, taking a long fall to the bottom of the shaft, most likely killing you. So, i cannot stress enough, GET OUT IMMEDIATELY! End I hope i have opened your mind to the possibilitys of this city. i sure have. Unfortunately, as we have our own demons, so do they... Category:Ritual Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life